Wie das Leben spielt
by Magnolie
Summary: German Fanfiction Lisbon have to take care on her nieces and her nephew, but not enogth, because jane offeres to help her a little bit, and this is maby arealy bad idea, then after all, she's secertly in Love with him Jisbon


**Wie das Leben spielt**

**Authors Note: **The birthdayparty of my uncle was sooo boring, so i had much time to whrite my first Jisbon story, hope you like it! I love the Jisbon Paaring so much, and, let's face it, their belong to each other.

**Disclaimer:** UnfortunatelyI don't own , Jane, Van Pelt, Lisbon, Rigsby and Cho, all rights reserved by CBS and the creators of "The mentalist". (THANK YOU FOR CREATING THS AMAZING SHOW!!)

Laut klackerten ihre Absätze in der Halle des CBI Büros. Auf dem einen Arm trug sie einen kleinen Jungen, vielleicht 2 Jahre alt, in Jeans und T-Shirt. An der rechten Hand hatte sie ein kleines fünfjähriges Mädchen mit blonden, lockigen Haaren und einer Puppe im rechten Arm.  
Etwa drei Meter hinter ihnen lief schlechtgelaunt eine Teenagerin, 13 Jahre alt, mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die Metallmusik bis zum Aufschlag aufgedreht und schwarz geschminkten Augen.

„Guten morgen ich bin Annabelle Lisbon, ich weiß ich sehe aus als hätte ich meinen Mann ermordet und wollte nun gestehen, und es tut mir so leid sie zu stören, ich bin sicher sie machen ganz tolle Arbeit, und ich weiß wie überaus wichtig sie ist, also nochmals, es tut mir Leid! Aber sie müssen jemanden für mich finden! Es geht um Leben und Tod, naja eigentlich um eine Strandvilla in der Maliburoad, sie wissen wo das ist? Das ist in LA, und eigentlich sind die Häuser dort schweineteuer, aber das Haus kommt aus einer dreckigen Scheidung, und deshalb ist es total billig, nein ich bin nicht verrückt, nur verrückt nach diesem Haus, sie wissen was ich meine?" sie setzte den kleinen Jungen auf den Tisch der „Rezeption" und begann in ihrer Tasche zu kamen.

„Sie will zu Teresa Lisbon, sie ist CBI Agent, sie arbeitet im achten Stock."  
Das ältere Mädchen knallte seine Tasche auf den Tisch und sah aus ihren schwarz geschminkten Augen ihre Mutter an.  
„Ich sehe mal nach." Die Frau an der Information lächelte.  
„Bethsy, das hätte ich auch hinbekommen!" zischte ihre Mutter.  
„Ja, nachdem du ihr erzählt hättest, dass das ganze Haus weißgestrichen ist, das Meer keine 20 Meter weit weg von der Gartentür ist und komplett möbliert." Sie zog einen Kaugummi aus ihrer Tasche, nahm ihre kleine Schwester auf den Arm und ging Richtung Aufzug.

„Agent Lisbon ist noch nicht da, momentan sin nur Agent van Pelt, Agent Rigsby und Mr. Jane da."  
„Oh, okay, können wir oben auf sie warten?"  
Die Frau nickte, überprüfte den Führerschein und gab ihr dann vier Besucherausweise.

Nach einer ausgearteten Ansteckaktion im Aufzug, kam die ganze Familie Lisbon mehr oder weniger unbeschädigt oben an.  
Bethsy, die als Einzige den Weg kannte, ging voran, vorbei an den unzähligen Büros, bis sie die beiden Richtigen gefunden hatte. Sie kickte die Tür des Kleineren auf und starrte den blondhaarigen Mann, der auf dem Sessel saß, in dem eigentlich Teresa Lisbon hätte sitzen müssen, an.  
„Wer sind sie denn?" sie verzog den Mund und warf ihre Tasche unter den Schreibtisch, während ihre Mutter hinter ihr in das Büro schlich.  
Patrick Jane hatte mit allem gerechnet. Mit einer kichernden Van Pelt, die sich neu zurechtmachen wollte, mit Lisbon, die ihn zur Sau machen wollte oder mit einer Putzfrau. Aber nicht mit einem Mädchen in diesem Aufzug. Sie sah Lisbon irgendwie ähnlich, aber er schloss die möglichkeit aus, dass Lisbon zum falschen Stylisten gegangen war.

„Schatz das ist sicher einer der Agents, sie bitte nicht so unfreundlich und etwas leiser es ist erst halb sieben."  
„Er trägt keine Waffe, und T. trägt immer einen Anzug bei der Arbeit, er ist kein Agent."  
„Richtig erkannt." Der Mann erhob sich und schüttelte Annabelle Lisbon die Hand, „Patrick Jane, ich bin nur der Berater." Er lächelte. Bethsy verzog erneut das Gesicht.  
„Und sie sind?"  
„Oh, mein Name ist Annabelle, und das sind Hannbeth," sie zeigte auf den Teenager, „Amy-Bee…" sie zeigte auf die fünfjährige, „Und Andrew." Sie deutet auf den Jungen in ihrem Arm.  
„Und wie kann Agent Lisbon ihnen helfen?" fragte Patrick neugierig während die Frau in ihrer Tasche nach dem Handy suchte.

„Gar nicht." Bethsy pflanzte sich in den anderen Sessel. „Zumindest nicht, wenn sie nicht bald hier auftaucht." Sie steckte sich wieder die Ohrstöpsel ins Ohr und drehte den Sessel um.  
Mrs. Lisbon seufzte müde.  
„Lassen sie uns doch ins Großraumbüro gehen." Schlug der junge Mann vor und schob sie aus der Tür. Amy hatte sich bereits in eine Ecke gesetzt und begann ihre Puppe zu bürsten. Damit war Lisbons Büro eingenommen.

„Hat man ihnen unten gesagt wer schon da ist?" fragte er als sie vor dem zweiten Büro standen und kratze sich an der Nase.  
„Ja, Agent van Pelt und Agent Rigsby, wieso?" sie sah ihn fragend an.  
Er grinste und nickte, dann klopfte er vorsichtig an. „Man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein." Flüsterte er.  
„J-ja bitte?" drang eine Frauenstimme nach einigen Sekunden zu ihnen.  
„Ich bin's, van Pelt, ist der Raum betretbar?"  
„Kl-Klar, wieso nicht?"  
Jane öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Rigsby und sie saßen natürlich in zwei weit von einander entfernten Ecken und waren anscheinend mit Arbeit beschäftigt. Jane deutete ihr unauffällig, dass ihr obersterster Knopf offen war bevor er Mrs. Lisbon zum Sofa brachte.

„Also nochmal, wie kann man ihnen helfen?"  
Sie seufzte und massierte sich die Schläfen während ihr Sohn auf ihren Knien turnte.  
„Mein Mann und ich kaufen uns ein Ferienhaus in LA. Er ist gestern Abend hingeflogen um zu Unterschreiben, doch die Verkäufer verlangen meine Anwesenheit, und ich kann die Kinder nicht mit nehmen. Also ist meine Schwägerin meine letzte Hoffnung…"  
Van Pelt hatte sich inzwischen zu ihnen gesetzt und Mrs. Lisbon ein Glas Wasser hingestellt.  
„Sie sind Lisbons Schwägerin? Die Frau ihres Bruders?" fragte Van Pelt und setzte sich.  
„Ja, Annabelle Lisbon. Und meine Kinder heißen Hannabeth, Amy und Andrew. " Sie lächelte.

„Bethsy kenne ich." Meldete sich Rigsby und kam ebenfalls zu ihnen. „Sie war vor zwei Jahren schon mal hier oder? Das süße blonde Mädchen, dass Lisbon den ganzen Tag hinterher gelaufen ist."  
„Ja genau, allerding hat sie sich die Haare schwarzgefärbt und süß ist nicht unbedingt ein Adjektiv mit dem ich sie nicht beschreiben würde. Wissen sie vielleicht wann Teresa kommt?"  
„Ist sie nicht in ihrem Büro?" fragte Van Pelt.  
„Von da kommen wir grade." Meine Jane und lehnte sich zurück.  
„Sie steht wohl im Stau, aber ich muss unbedingt los, sonst verpasse ich meinen Flug. Bitte, sie müssen auf die Drei aufpassen, ich bin morgen Abend wieder da." Flehend sah sie die drei an.

„Aber klar doch." Auf Van Pelts Gesicht breitete sich ein Stahlen aus.  
„Wir können aber doch nicht für Lisbon entscheiden." Warf Rigsby ein, zog seinen Hinweis jedoch zurück als Grace ihn mit Hundeaugen ansah.  
„Oh mein Gott ich danke ihnen! Okay, also Bethsy verträgt kein Gluten und Amy kann sich nicht alleine kämmen, die Tasche mit Spielzeug und Schlafanzügen steht in Teresas Büro und Bethsy hat alle Handynummern." Sie setzte Andrew, Van Pelt auf den Schoss und stand dann auf.  
„ Ich danke ihnen! Sie sind alle für nächsten Sommer nach LA eingeladen!" dann verschwand sie mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr aus dem Büro.

Stille kehrte ein. Jane sah skeptisch aber mit einem Lächeln auf den kleinen Andrew, der mit seinen Patschhändchen van Pelts Gesicht erkundete.  
„Lisbon wird sich freuen." Er gab Andrew seinen Fingern, der ihn gleich willig umgriff. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und die beiden anderen Kinder kamen hinein.  
„Morgen, hey Rigsby, wie geht's ihnen?" Bethsy lächelte und drückte ihn kurz. „Und sie sind dann van Pelt, die neu rothaarige, die an Geister glaubt." Van Pelt sah sie fragen an.  
„Meine Tante war vor drei Wochen zu Besuch." Sie nickte lächelnd und setzte sich neben Patrick, dann zog sie Amy auf ihren Schoß.

Das kleine, blonde Mädchen sah Jane mit großen Augen an. Wehmütig strich er ihr durchs Haar, sie sah seiner eigenen Tochter mehr als ähnlich.

Teresa Lisbon war müde, sauer und genervt vom morgendlichen Berufsverkehr. Sie wollte nur einen neuen Kaffee und dann die restlichen Papiere unterzeichnen, die liegen geblieben waren, um in einen neuen Arbeitstag zu starten. Auf dem Weg nach oben fiel ihr auf, dass sie ihre Jacke im Auto vergessen hatte und ihr Lieblingskugelschreiber in der Küche lag, doch sie war zu faul und zu spät um noch einmal umzukehren.

Fünf Minuten später war sie im achten Stock angekommen. Ihr fiel nur wage auf, dass ihre Tür ein Stück geöffnet war. Also betrat sie schlecht gelaunt das Büro und erschrak als sie die Kinder ihres Bruders sah.

„Guten… BETHSY, ANDREW, AMY!?"  
Perplex sah sie zu der Couch, auf der ihr Team, inzwischen auch Cho und ihre Neffen und Nichten saßen.  
„Wa-Was macht ihr denn hier?" sie stellte ihre Tasche auf einen Stuhl.  
„Mom musste nach LA, wegen dem Haus, und hat uns hier abgestellt. Unsere Sachen sind in deinem Arbeitszimmer" War Bethsys kurze Antwort.  
„Aber ihr könnt unmöglich hierbleiben." Sie nahm Van Pelt den kleinen Andrew ab, „Das hier ist ein Polizeibüro, normalerweise hängt hier alles voller Bilder von Tatorten!"  
Bethsy zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„O-Okay, Cho, ich will dass sie nachfragen ob wir gebraucht werden, Van Pelt in meinem Büro müssten die Sachen der Kinder sein, holen sie sie her und einen heißen Kaffee, bitte! Rigsby fragen sie ob das Büro am Ende des Ganges immer noch leer steht Bethsy, du gehst mit ihm und Jane…" sieh sah zu dem blonden Hellseher während sich alle davonmachten. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, fragte dann aber doch: „Ich sehe die drei vielleicht alle zwei Monate, ich habe keine Ahnung wie man mit Kindern umgeht, aber sie… ich brauche ihre Hilfe!" Sie sah ihn flehend an.

„Sie meinen, wir beide spielen Babysitter."  
„Ja so in der Art…"  
„Na dann, auf in den Kampf!" er grinste.

Das Büro war frei. Gegen acht Uhr begannen Jane, Lisbon und Bethsy den Raum Kindersicher zu machen. Danach breitete Jane eine Decke für Andrew auf dem Fussboden aus, auf der er spielen konnte. Sie stellten eine Tisch für Bethsys Laptop auf und einen Sessel auf dem die kleine Amy mit ihren Puppen spielen konnte.  
Das Glück war mit ihnen und so mussten sie erst am Nachmittag aus dem Büro zu einem Tatort, jedoch konnten sie gleich wieder zurückfahren, denn als sie da waren hatte ein Gerichtsmediziner schon herausgefunden, dass das „Opfer" nur geschlafen hatte.

Es war früher Abend als sie wieder zurück waren. Die Uhr über Agent Lisbons Schreibtisch zeigte auf halb sechs, und sie beschloss kurzfristig um Urlaub zu bitten, den man ihr gewährte. Immerhin hatten sie heute nur Glück gehabt, dass sie nicht zu einem Mord ans andere Ende des Bundesstaats gerufen worden waren.

Als sie wieder zurückkam hatte war Bethsy gerade dabei die Sachen einzupacken. Die Abendsonne fiel durch die großen Fenster direkt auf Andews Spieldecke.  
„Hey Tante T., können wir jetzt nachhause? Bee hat Hunger und Andrew schläft dauernd ein." Die Älteste lächelte sie an als sie den Raum betrat.  
„Ich wollte euch eh grade holen." Sie nahm ihrer Nichte die Tasche ab und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Seit wann schminkst du dich so schrecklich?"  
„Fang du nicht auch noch an!" murrte sie. Teresa schmunzelte.  
Zusammen gingen sie den Flur hinunter in das Großraumbüro. Ihre drei Agents waren schon gegangen, nur Jane saß mit den beiden Kindern auf der Couch. Andrew schien auf seiner Brust eingeschlafen zu sein, während Amy auf der Couch vergeblich versuchte einen Purzelbaum zu machen.  
Lisbon lachte leise als sie ihn zusammen mit den Kindern sah. Er musste ein guter Vater gewesen sein, es waren immer die falschen, denen so etwas passierte, obwohl man es wohl niemandem wünschte.

Jane stand auf und kam mit dem Jungen auf dem Arm auf sie zu.  
„Er schläft, seien sie vorsichtig." Flüsterte er leise und trat so nah an sie heran, dass sie seinen Atem hören konnte, während er ihr Andrew gab.  
Sie genoss die kurze Nähe und streichelte ihrem Neffen dann über den Kopf.  
„Danke…" meinte sie leise, „Sie haben mir heute sehr geholfen."  
Er hatte den ganzen Nachmittag mit den Kindern gespielt oder nach ihnen gesehen, hatte ihr Kaffee gebracht, während sie versucht hatte die Akten der letzten Woche zu überarbeiten und hatte mit Bethsy ein Restaurant für Gluten freie Nahrung gesucht.  
Teresa hätte ihn so gerne gefragt ob er ihr auch heute Abend und morgen helfen wollte, doch sie wollte ihm nicht noch mehr zumuten. Sie hatte in der dazugehörigen Akte das Bild seiner Tochter gesehen, sie sah Amy sehr ähnlich, und auch ohne diesen Umstand musste es schwer für ihn sein, Kinder um sich herum zu haben.

„Brauch sie noch Hilfe?" fragte er schließlich von sich aus.  
„Das wäre toll, ich glaube ich bin total überfordert…" Sie stand vor ihm, in einem Arm Andrew, in der Armbeuge die Tasche, und an der Hand Amy, Patrick lachte, lies ein Kommentar darüber los, dass sie auch so aussah, und nahm dann die Tasche und Amy.  
„Kann's los gehen?" fragte er mit seinem Killer grinsen, wie als wären sie auf einer Familienexpedition.  
Lisbon schüttelte den Kopf, schmunzelte und ging dann zu den Aufzügen.

Die Fahrt wurde lustig. Als sie alle Kinder im Auto verstaut und angeschnallt hatten, verlangte Amy lautstark nach ihren Autoliedern, die eine Mischung aus Countrymusik, Kinderliedern und deutschen Schlagern waren, und so legte Lisbon die CD in ihr Laufwerk ein.  
„Oh Gott, dass ist ja grässlich!" Beim zweiten Lied hielt Patrick sich demonstrativ die Ohren zu.  
„Nein, das ist toll!" gab Amy Wiederspruch. Und si stritten sich die gesummte Fahrt darüber.

Vor dem Gebäude in dem Lisbon wohnte parkten sie und stiegen mit demselben Aufwand, mit dem sie eingestiegen waren wieder aus.  
„Guten Abend Mrs. Lisboon." Der Wachmann öffnete die Tür und lies sie, Patrick und die Kinder hinein. Drinnen holte sie beim Pförtner ihre Post und ihre Schlüssel, bedankte sich und lies dann den Aufzug rufen.

„Schönes Haus. Wie lange wohnen sie schon hier?"  
„Fast fünf Jahre. Wenn man bei der Polizei arbeitet legt man wert auf Kameras, einen Wachmann und Sicherheitsanlage." Sie lächelte schief, und betrat dann den Aufzug.  
Sie fuhren bis zum 11. Stock und stiegen dann aus. Nach ein paar Gängen und Glastüren kamen sie schließlich auch auf dem Flur an, auf dem Lisbon ihre Wohnung hatte. Sie hatte Bethsy ihren Schlüssel gegeben, damit die Älteste schon vorrauslaufen konnte um aufzuschließen.

„Na kommt, alle rein da." Lisbon schob die Geschwister in ihre Wohnung, bevor sie auch Patrick vorbei lies.  
„Hübsche Wohnung, hatten sie einen Inneneinrichter?" Er stellte die Tasche in den Flur und sah in das großzügige Wohnzimmer. Bethsy hatte es sich schon auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht und den Fernseher angeschaltet.  
„Nein, meine Schwägerin hat alles gekauft und reingestellt, ich hatte keine Lust wieder umzuräumen… - Okay, ähm…" sie sah sich etwas hilflos um.  
„Essen kochen?" er zeigte auf die Küche.  
„Ja genau, sie müssen mir helfen. Ich hab nur Gemüsepfanne und Chinesische Essen von gestern."  
„Sonst haben sie nichts?"  
„Im Kühlschrank ist noch was und in der Kammer." Ratlos stand sie vor ihrem Herd, während Jane ihre Küche durchfühlte. Er fand eine Packung Nudeln, Tomaten und Gewürze. Im Kühlschrank lag noch Salat.  
„Dann gibt es heute Pasta alla Patrick!" verkündete er freudig. Teresa musste lachen.

„Kochen sie Wasser auf, und Salz rein." Befahl er und die tat es.  
„Vorsicht." Er beugte sich über sie um an den Schrank zu kommen und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Für einen Moment waren sie in der engen Küche ganz nah bei einander. Sie konnte seinen Körper spüren und sein Parfum riechen. Es war grausam als er den Knoblauch endlich gefunden hatte und sie langsam wieder von ihr entfernte.  
„Soße ohne Knoblauch ist UNMÖGLICH!" er grinste sie mit seinem Killerlächeln an. Ihre Knie wurden weich. Was war heute nur los? Natürlich war er attraktiv, natürlich war er nett, und hätten sie sich unter anderen Umständen kennen gelernt, sie hätte sofort etwas mit ihm angefangen.  
Doch das war nicht der Fall, sie war sein Boss, und seine Familie war von einem Killer, den sie seit 5 Jahren jagten, getötet worden.  
Die Chancen standen schlecht. Doch sie wollte sich ihre kleine Schwärmerei von Patrick Jane nicht nehmen lassen, das lag vermutlich in der Natur einer Frau.

„Kann ich an dein Internet?" Bethsy stand in der Tür.  
„Im Arbeitszimmer ist ein Anschluss, nimm den." Bethsy nickte.

„Sie haben wirklich süße Nichten und Neffen, wie können sie die nur einmal im Monat sehen?"  
Er sah Bethsy nach.  
„Zu viel Arbeit, zu wenig Freizeit, und der Weg ist zu weit." Sie rührte Gedankenverloren im Wasser herum.  
„Schon mal an eigene gedacht?" er sah kurz zu ihr, kümmerte sich dann aber wieder um die Soße.  
Aus der Überraschung heraus wurde sie rot und schloss mit einem Tritt die Tür.  
„Jane!" zischte sie.  
„Was denn, das war ernst gemeint. Sie mögen doch Kinder, sie sind attraktiv, warum haben sie keinen Freund?"  
„Es gibt jemanden, den ich mag, doch dieser jemand ist bereits an jemanden vergeben, gegen den ich nicht gewinnen kann." Sie lächelte aufrichtig und begann die Zwiebel zu schälen, die er ihr hingelegt hatte. Das stimmte, sie hatte schon einmal den Kampf gegen die Tote Frau eines Mannes verloren, nochmal würde sie sich das nicht antun.  
„Ach was! Sie werden ihn ihr wegschnappen." Er grinste. „Oder ist er schwul?"  
Sie lachte. „Nein, um Gottes Willen."  
Das Wasser kochte und Jane schmiss die Nudeln hinein.

„Na dann kämpfen sie!" enthusiastisch rührte er um.  
„Jane, beruhigen sie sich! Ich kann nicht gegen jemanden kämpfen, der unfair spielt." Sie wurde immer leiser, bis nur noch das Köcheln der Nudeln zu hören war.  
Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf ihre. Ein Zittern durchflog sie. _Wenn er nur wüsste…_  
„Ich bin sicher sie schaffen das!" er zog seine Hand weg und goss das Wasser uns die Nudeln durch ein Sieb, bevor er sich von ihr Geschirr und Besteck zeigen lies und den Tisch im Wohnzimmer deckte.  
Lisbon legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und zog ein par Mal die Luft ein und pustete sie wieder aus, sie war furchtbar müde, doch nicht müde genug um einfach schlafen zu gehen. Sie nahm die Soße und eine Flasche Cola und ging zu Patrick und den Kindern ins Wohnzimmer.  
Sie aßen zusammen, fast wie eine Familie. Danach sahen sie zusammen einen Film, den Bethsy sich ausgesucht hatte. Andrew schlief auf Teresas Schoß ein, und auch Amy döste mit Patrick als Kissen vor sich hin. Nur Bethsy saß auf dem Boden, schunkelte bei jedem Lied mit.

Es war kurz vor elf Uhr als Teresa die Kleinen in ihr Bett brachte und Patrick mit Bethsy im Wohnzimmer zurücklies.  
„Mögen sie sie?" fragte sie schließlich.  
„Wen?" Jane sah sie fragend an.  
„T., meine Tante."  
„Ja natürlich, sie ist mein Boss, ich würde sie nicht ertragen, wenn ich sie nicht mögen würde."  
„Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Teresa braucht jemanden, jemanden nur für sich. Also… lieben sie sie? Oder denken sie, sie könnten sie lieben?"  
Patrick öffnete zwar den Mund, kam aber nichtmehr dazu ihr zu antworten, denn Lisbon kam in diesem Moment wieder.  
„Du schläfst bei deinen Geschwistern okay?"  
Bethsy nickte und erhob sich. „Gute Nacht Patrick," sie drückte ihn kurz „Gute Nacht Teresa." Danach drückte sie ihre Tante ebenso und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Sie verschwand kurz darauf in ihrem Zimmer.

Lisbon ging zu ihrem DVD Player und nahm die DVD heraus um sie in die Mamma Mia Hülle packen.  
„Ein wirklich schöner Film…" Patrick zog den Soundtrack aus dem Regal.  
„Sie mögen ABBA?"  
„Nein, aber ich mag Meryl Streep, und die Frau kann einfach hammermäßig singen!"  
„Hammermäßig? Seit wann kommt denn sowas aus ihrem Mund?" Er lachte leise und schob die CD dann ein.  
„Hey, was machen sie da?"  
„Ich habe Musik angemacht, sie haben bei dem Lied die Lippen immer wieder bewegt, außerdem haben sie ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter gelegt. Also nehme ich an, dass sie Donna oder Meryl Streep einmal sehr ähnlich waren oder sind."  
„Jane es ist fast Mitternacht ich will wirklich nicht…"  
Er drückte sie auf die Couch hinunter und setzte sich hinter sie. Bevor sie begriff was passierte, begann er ihre Schultern zu massieren. Ein Stöhnen kroch aus ihrem Rachen und sie lies den Kopf fallen. Ihre Ohren lauschten dem leisen Lied, und ihre Nase roch Patricks Parfüm, dass noch immer so strak war wie am Morgen.  
„Das gefällt ihnen oder? Ruhen sie sich mal aus. Es gibt keine Arbeit mehr, alles ist gesagt und getan, wie im nächsten Lied. Da ist nur noch die Musik in ihren Ohren, konzentrieren sie sich auf jeden einzelnen Ton. Und wenn der letzte Ton gespielt ist, dann werden sie einfach einschlafen. Und wenn sie morgen früh aufwachen, sind sie so erholt wie nie, und haben neue Kraft zu kämpfen."  
Sie atmete leise und tat was er von ihr verlangte. Sie genoss ihre Massage in vollen Zügen, während die CD langsam zu Ende spielte, schloss sie ihre Augen langsam und lies ihre Muskeln locker. Ihr ganzer Körper entspannte sich unter seinen Händen, und so schlief sie müde ein.  
Er fing sie ab und legte sie sanft auf seinen Oberkörper. Sie musste Hundemüde gewesen sein.

Er schlief die Nacht fast komplett durch. Ihre angenehme Schwere auf seinem Oberkörper, gab ihm das Gefühl, nicht alleine mit seinen Ängsten und Gedanken zu sein. In dieser Nacht wurde er nicht von Albträumen verfolgt, fast traumlos schlief er bis in die frühen Morgenstunden durch.

Als er aufwachte, lag sie immer noch wie am Vorabend, doch sie hielt seine Hand fest umschlungen mit ihren langen dünnen Fingern. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf die Couch und stand selbst auf um auf dem Balkon frische Morgenluft zu schnappen und stand selbst auf um auf dem Balkon frische Morgenluft zu schnappen.  
Er fuhr sich mehrmals durchs Haar, schüttelte den Kopf und bekam ihr Gesicht doch nicht aus dem Kopf. Er dachte an ihr wörtlich umwerfendes Lächeln, das sie ihm immer wieder zuwarf, wenn er sich irgendwie bei ihr entschuldigte.

„Gute morgen…" sie trat neben ihn. Sie hatte das Tuch, dass neben ihrem Sofa gelegen, auf ihre Schultern gelegt.  
„Gut geschlafen?" fragte er leise.  
„Ja, sehr gut." Sie lächelte leicht, noch müde aber doch schon so wach um den Sonnenaufgang zu sehen. Langsam stützte sie sich auf dem Geländer ab, „Und… du?"  
„Besser als in den letzten Nächten." Sagte er leise und sah sich gemeinsam mit ihr den Sonnenaufgang an.  
„Das ist kitschig…" murrte sie leise.  
Patrick grinste. „Sonnenaufgänge vom Balkon aus sind immer kitschig."  
Teresa begann leise zu lachen, und stupste ihn leicht an.

„Warum lachst du so selten auf der Arbeit?"  
„Naja ich glaube es wäre unpassend neben einem toten, vergewaltigten Mädchen zu stehen und zu lachen. Und wenn wir abends noch was essen gehen lache ich doch, oder?"  
„Aber nicht so wie jetzt."  
„Das nennt man Professionalität, jetzt bin ich mit meinen Nichten und meinem Neffen zusammen… und mit dir, das ist privat und ich freue mich darüber, deswegen lache ich. Ich bin schließlich nicht so naiv wie van Pelt."  
„Van Pelt ist nicht naiv, sie ist nur… okay du hast recht, sie ist naiv."  
Wieder lachten sie, wurden jedoch von Amy unterbrochen, die als erste Aufgewacht war. Sie umfasste Teresas Bein und knuddelte sie.  
"Hey, wen haben wir denn da?" sie hob ihre Nichte hoch.  
„Gut geschlafen?" Die Kleine nickte eifrig.  
„Mir fällt grade ein, dass ich sehr wohl auf der Arbeit lache, wer wollte denn als er blind war wissen wie sich mein Gesicht anfühlt wenn ich lächle?"  
„Punkt für T." er schob sie und das Mädchen ins Wohnzimmer zurück.  
„Hey, nur Bethsy Andrew und ich dürfen Tante T., T. nennen!" protestierte das Mädchen heftig.  
„Oh Gott, irgendwann muss ich auch unbedingt einen ganzen Stall von denen haben…" murmelte sie leise. Oh wie sie Kinder liebte. Sie erinnerte sich noch an der Fall, bei dem Jane ein kleine Mädchen in einem Auto gefunden hatte, sie hätte die Kleine am liebsten behalten.

Nach dem Frühstück beschloss man den National Park zu besuchen um dort zu picknicken. Bethsy hatte eine SMS bekommen, in der ihre Mutter ihr mitteilte am Abend gegen 22 Uhr die Kinder abzuholen.

Als Patrick und Teresa den Wagen endlich präpariert hatten war es schon Mittag. Trotz der Mittagshitze beschlossen sie dennoch loszufahren.

„Ich bin sicher wir müssen hier lang!"  
„Ja, wenn du noch weiter in die Berge willst sicher, aber zu der Stelle geht es dahinten lang!"  
„Von da sind wir aber vorhin gekommen."  
„Nein wir kamen von rechts."  
„Könnt ihr euch nicht mal einigen?! Ihr seid schlimmer als ein altes Ehepaar!"

Die Autouhr zeigte 05:02 pm an, als sie das zweite Mal anhielten um auf der Motorhaube des Autos nach dem richtigen Weg zu finden. Teresa hatte diese Stelle ausgewählt. Als Kind hatten ihre Eltern mit ihr und ihrem Bruder in den Ferien einmal dort gepicknickt.  
Doch nun fuhren sie seit über vier Stunden beinahe planlos durch die Berge, und sie wurde immer nervöser.  
„Es ist über 20 Jahre her, dass du hier warst, wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?" Patrick versuchte sich auf der alten Karte zu orientieren.  
„Du bist nicht der Einzige mit einem guten Gedächtnis!" schrie sie ihn nervös an. Sie wollte nicht zugeben, dass sie sich verfahren hatten. Nicht etwa ihres Stolzes wegen, sonder weil sie sich nicht damit befassen wollte. Sie mochte den Gedanken, sich im Nirgendwo Verfahren zu haben nicht.

„Okay, es ist kurz nach fünf, es hat keinen Sinn weiter nach dem Picknickplatz zu suchen, wir sollten versuchen wieder in die Zivilisation zu kommen." Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, sowie er es auch am Vorabend getan hatte.  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung wo wir sind…" sie seufzte leise und sah sich die Karte erneut an.  
„Also hier, das hier ist doch der kleine Fluss, an dem wir vorhin vorbeigekommen sind, oder?"  
Sie nickte.  
„Dann sind wir schätzungsweise hier, und hier, " er deutete auf einen 3 Meilen entfernten Punkt," steht eine Hütte, für die Ranger, wenn wir Glück haben ist dort jemand, oder zumindest ein Telefon."

Sie nickte langsam. Es tat gut jemanden wie ihn um sich zu haben.  
Sie fuhren wie sie es beschlossen hatten. Um halb sechs Uhr abends hatten sie die kleine Hütte endlich erreicht. Sie fanden zwar keinen Ranger vor, aber dafür eine modernere Karte und ein GPS-Navigationssystem, dass sie gleich im Wagen installierten, und ihnen den Weg bis vor Lisbon's Haustüre anzeigte. Erschöpft und müde setzen sich beide vor die Türe während die Kinder das Picknick aßen.  
„Das GPS berechnet einen Weg von gut vier Stunden, und in spätestens zwei ist es stockfinster, es wäre vielleicht klüger hier zu übernachten und morgen weiterzufahren."  
„Mark und Annabelle werden sich Sorgen machen wo wir sind…"  
„Besser als vom weg abzukommen und irgendwo runter zu stürzen…"  
„Ich glaube ich dreh gleich durch, erst stellen sie ihre Kinder bei mir ab, dann verfahren wir uns… was kommt als nächstes? Ein Yeti?"  
Patrick schmunzelte.  
„Nun, " er legte einen Arm um sie, „das Leben macht was es will, und dagegen können wir nichts tun."  
Sie legte vorsichtig ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schloss die Augen. Der Tag hatte sie müde gemacht. Die Anstrengung, die Kinder, Patrick. Es wäre ihr lieber gewesen einen Doppelmord zu untersuchen, als mit der Vorstellung eine Familie zu haben, die sie vermutlich niemals haben würde, konfrontiert zu sein.  
Mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie auch ein. Die Kinder schliefen zu dritt in einem Bett in der Hütte, sie und Jane hatten es sich auf den Couches gemütlich gemacht, sie langen einander gegenüber, und solange sie wach war, hätte sie schwören können ihn leise atmen zu hören, und sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihr der Gedanke, jede Nacht so einzuschlafen, mehr als einmal durch den Kopf ging.

Doch sie schlief nicht annähernd so gut wie in der letzten Nacht. Gegen halb zwei wachte sie Schweißgebadet auf. Sie stoß einen stummen Schrei nach ihm aus und fand sich kurz darauf auf dem Boden wieder. In ihrem Traum hatte sie zuerst ihn und dann sich selbst erschossen, nachdem er eine Waffe auf Red John gerichtet hatte.  
Sie hörte den Regen auf dem Dach, und begann nach ihm zu tasten, doch er war nicht da. Die Tränen begannen über ihre Wangen zu laufen und sie schaltete panisch das Licht an.  
Seine Jacke lag nicht mehr auf dem Tisch und seine Schuhe standen nichtmehr vor der Tür.  
„Verdammte Scheiße…" sie schaltete vorsichtig das Licht wieder aus und trat hinaus in die Kalte Finsternis.  
„Patrick?" schrie sie zuerst leise.  
„Verdammt wo bist du?"  
Der Regen rann über ihren Körper, tropfte von ihrer Nasenspitze und lies sie frösteln. Wieder und wieder versuchte sie gegen den Regen anzuschreien, lief mal in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung. Ihre Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Regen und tropften in ihren Mund, während sie nasse und nasser wurde.  
„Verdammt wo bist du? Du kannst mich doch hier nicht alleine lassen!" sie strich sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Die Gedanken liefen in ihrem Kopf Amok, bis sie sich zu einer sicheren Theorie zusammenfügten: Sie liebte ihn. Aufrichtig und Verzweifelt.

„Teresa?" hinter sich hörte sie eine Stimme. Da stand er, mit einem Schirm und einer Flasche Wasser in der Hand und einer Decke unter dem Arm, kam auf sie zu.  
„Was zum Teufel machst du den hier draußen?" er hielt den Schirm über sie.  
„I-Ich dachte du."  
„Ich war eine Flasche Wasser und eine Decke für dich holen, du hast so geschwitzt." Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn.  
„Oh mein Gott…" sagte sie leise und umarmte ihn, drückte ihr Gesicht in sein Hemd und weinte.  
„Was ist denn los?" er legte besorgt einen Arm um sie.  
„Ich liebe dich, verdammt!" schrie sie und boxte gegen seine Brust.  
„Und ich will das nicht, ich will nicht unglücklich und alleine sein, ich will eine Familie haben, Kinder, jemanden der mich liebt, ich kann nicht für den Rest meines beschissenen Lebens gegen sie kämpfen, das will ich nicht! Ich will …"  
Sie kam nicht weiter, denn er hatte ihre Lippen mit seinen verschlossen und auch den anderen Arm um sie gelegt.  
Sanft drückte sie sich an ihn, in der stillen Hoffnung dieser Moment würde ewig dauern.  
„Du musst nicht mehr kämpfen…" er strich ihre Haare zurück und legte seine Stirn gegen ihre.  
„Ich denke sie hätte gewollt, dass ich irgendwann wieder jemanden liebe, mit jemandem glücklich bin und ich denke dieser Zeitpunkt ist gekommen."  
„Gut…" sie stieß die letzten Tränen aus ihrem Auge und küsste ihn erneut.  
„Also, willst du reingehen, damit ich dich trockenrubbeln kann?" fragte er lächelnd.  
„Unbedingt!"

4 Monate später, 20. August LA Maliburoad 238

„Aufwachen!" Amy zog mit aller Kraft an der Decke ihrer Tante.  
„Lange genug geschlafen! Patrick hat frühstück gemacht!" schrie sie laut um Teresa zu wecken. Es war bereits elf Uhr.  
„Ist ja schon gut, ich sthe ja schon auf!" sie griff nach dem Bettlaken und wickelte es um sich.  
„Wo sind Mommy und Daddy?"  
„Sie sind mit Gracy, Rigsby und Cho am Strand, nur Patrick ist unten!"  
„Okay, dann geh wieder zu Mommy und Daddy, ich komme jetzt." Als sie die Kleine auf der Treppe nach unten hörte begann sie sich ihre Unterwäsche wieder anzuziehen. Wie konnte man nur nach einer solchen Nacht schon so früh wach sein?  
Sie schob ihre Dessous unter das große Bett und griff nach ihrem Morgenmantel.  
Aus der Küche im Erdgeschoss hörte sie leises Scheppern; neugierig schlich sie die Treppe hinunter und roch schon von weitem das Omlet und den Schinken.  
„Guten morgen Sonnenschein…" er gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss.  
„Du bist nicht normal… ich dachte du schläfst wieder besser." murrte sie leise.  
„Tue ich doch auch, aber deine Nichten haben mich geweckt." Er grinste sie an und gab ihr ihren Teller.  
„Sind die echt alle schon am Strand? Noch mehr unnormale."  
„Ich hab sie verscheucht, damit wir so tun könnten als wäre das unser Haus." Sagte er witzweise und setze sich neben sie.

„Apropos, wo wir bei Häusern sind. Die Maklerin hat heute Morgen angerufen."  
Teresa sah ihn gespannt an. Vor zwei Wochen hatten sie beschlossen sich ein kleine Haus zu suchen, da sie beide nicht in seinem alten Haus wohnen wollten, aber auch nicht zusammen in ihrer kleinen Wohnung.  
„Sie hat ein Haus gefunden, die Bäder eine Küche ein Balkon, Garten und fünf freie Zimmer plus Dachboden und Keller."  
Ihr fiel der Kinnladen herunter.  
„W-Was? Wo liegt es?"  
„Etwa 30 Minuten vom Büro entfernt in einer hübschen Wohngegend. Die Nachbarn haben schon gefragt ob wir Kinder hätten." Teresa lächelte und küsste ihn.  
„Was mein altes Haus angeht…"  
„Ich weiß, und das verlange ich auch nicht von dir, okay?"  
„Hör mir doch erstmal zu. Wenn wir nächste Woche wiederkommen, wir ein Putz-Team dort sein. Das sind drei Frauen, die Tatorte wieder sauber und bewohnbar machen, sie waren sogar mal im Fernsehen… Ich bin immer noch gewillt den Mörder meiner Frau und meiner Tochter umzubringen, aber ich werde ihm nicht die Macht geben, die er mit diesem Smiley jeden Tag über mich hatte. "  
„Ist okay."  
„Ist okay? Kein „Rache ist böse, Jane"?"  
„Wir sind hier als Paar, als Teresa und Patrick das ist unsere Freizeit und als deine Freundin bin ich absolut dafür dem Kerl eine Kugel durch den Kopf zu jagen. Frag mich also nochmal wenn wir auf der Arbeit sind, oder nein, frag mich besser nicht."  
„Deswegen liebe ich dich." Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

Draußen konnten sie die Kinder hören, Van Pelt, die lachen von Rigsby ins Wasser geworfen wurde, und vor allem sie sanften Wellen am Strand. Vielleicht würde ihre Beziehung nicht lange halten, vielleicht würden sie an Gewissensbissen zerbrechen. Doch das kam beiden so unwahrscheinlich vor, dass sie diesem Gedanken keine Beachtung schenkten. Sie wollten Kinder, irgendwann, aber möglichst bald, sie wollten ein Haus kaufen, und sie wollten beide vergessen, was in der Vergangenheit lag.


End file.
